Un destino que no conocía
by Tatami-chan
Summary: Sakura es una muchacha de 17 años, a pesar de que nunca conoció a sus padres,fue adoptada cuando tenía 9 años por la madre de su mejor amiga y tiene una vida completamente normal. ¿qué pasará cuando descubra que su padre es un vampiro y su madre un angel?¿ y qué pensrá al saber que es fruto de un amor prohivido?


"_Cariño...mira que bonito te queda ese vestido"._

"_¿Tu crees mami?"_

"_Por supuesto amor, Sakura...ven aquí un momento"_

" _Dime"_

"_¿Crees en los seres fantásticos?Es decir: Sirenas, hombres lobos, __**Vampiros, ángeles..."**_

"_¡por supuesto mama! ¿Tu no?"_

"_Hija escucha bien lo que te voy a decir, nunca te dejes llevar por los comentarios de nadie, cree en lo que tu corazón quiere creer y...nunca olvides tus raíces cariño"_

" _Nunca lo haré pero..."_

"_Recuerda siempre que te quiero mucho..."_

-_Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero..._

_-_Es..espera, no.. no te vayas yo... no quiero..¡Por favor no te vayas! **¡NO ME DEJES!.-**Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, dejando ver un tono verde, el sudor era terriblemente incomodo, parecía que me acababa de bañar, mi pecho subía agitadamente, de arriba a bajo...mi corazón latía con mayor fuerza, y mi cabeza daba vueltas...daba muchas vueltas.

Cuando miré a mi lado lo primero que vi fue a mi amiga, que digo amiga... mi hermana ella es como si fuese mi hermana, sus ojos tan intensos y de color chocolate me miraban con preocupación, y su boca estaba levemente fruncida, su cabello castaño y ondulado caí graciosamente sobre su nariz, así tapando la mitad de su cara.

-¡Sakura!.-Realmente estaba preocupada, ¿y como no estarlo? Mi mirada se dirigió rápidamente al primer espejo de la habitación y mi imagen dejaba mucho que desear, estaba hecha un verdadero desastre.-¿No me digas que has vuelto a so...?

-¡Si! ¡Maldita sea! Ya hacia mucho que no me ocurría, pero volvieron esos estúpidos sueños.-Debo admitir que a mis dieciocho años que tengo nunca en la vida me ha ocurrido nada fuera de lo normal, pero siempre me han atormentado unos sueños muy extraños, noche tras noche soñaba el mismo sueño, relacionado con seres fantásticos y cosas extrañas, supuestamente la mujer que me habla en el sueño es mi madre, y debo de decir que realmente se parece mucho a mi.

No les he contado todavía el por qué sueño con mi madre y la única razón es que no la conozco, no tengo ni la mínima idea de quién es, en ese sueño yo aparento tener unos 5 años pero no me acuerdo de nada, y mucho menos me acuerdo de ella, en ocasiones me pregunto si me quiso o si me abandonó por que le estorbaba, ¿como se comportaría conmigo?¿sería cariñosa o una mujer antipática? ¿Estaría viva o _muerta_?, actualmente vivo con Kara y su hija Tenten, mi mejor amiga, de pequeña yo me llevaba muy bien con Tenten, y a pesar de estar en un centro de acogida mi caso siempre fue particular ya que acudía a un colegio normal y corriente, ahí fue donde la conocí a ella y nos hicimos inseparables, comencé a visitar mucho su casa y conocía a su madre, la mujer mas adorable que he conocido en mi vida y también a la que quiero con todo mi corazón, Kara se enteró de mi situación y sin pensárselo dos veces me adoptó,desde entonces vivo con ella...de eso ya hace seis años, las tres estamos muy unidas.

Siempre he pensado que soy rara, es decir...creo mucho en lo sobre natural, por suerte las dos mujeres mencionadas anteriormente también son igual a mí y creen en todo este rollo, si no ya hace tiempo me hubiesen votado por rarita.

No se si lo que a mi me pasa es normal, creerme cuando os digo que nunca me lo he llegado a plantear de la manera en la que en estos momentos lo estoy haciendo pero...en ocasiones cuando tengo la luz de mi cuarto apagada siento como si una presencia me estuviese observando, no se decir si es algo malo o bueno pero siento que alguien me vigila, no estoy loca ni paranoica siento que, a todas horas mientras hago algo o camino por las calles alguien me siguiese, lo mas fuerte de todo es que cuando me doy la vuelta ahí no hay absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera un gato o algún animalillo que me pudiese confundir.

-Tranquilizate ¿si? .-La observé mientras se metía en el baño.-Mama dijo que debemos ir al centro comercial, nos hacen falta algunas cosas y...también de paso dijo que iríamos a comprar ropa, ya sabes como es.-Dijo antes de encerrarse completamente en el baño, a los cinco segundos escuché como el agua de la ducha comenzaba a correr.

Me levante perezosamente aún recordando el tormentoso sueño que siempre me perseguía, elegí la ropa que me iba a poner y cuando Tenten salió del baño entré yo, al cabo de diez minutos las dos ya estábamos completamente cambiadas y listas para la acción.

-Buenos días.-Sonrió Kara mientras nos recibía con el desayuno ya puesto en la mesa.-¿Que tal hemos amanecido hoy?.-Realmente pienso que en ocasiones nos habla como a bebes, pero así es ella ¿que se le iba a hacer?

-Fatal.-Contesté yo mientras me sentaba en la mesa y cogía un pedazo de tostada y le untaba mermelada.-He vuelto a tener ese espantoso sueño.-Kara me miró sorprendida y de un ágil movimiento se acercó a mi y me abrazó fuertemente, con todo el cariño del mundo,esa mujer era encantadora, la quería demasiado.

-Tranquila, seguro que si tomas uno de mis superzumos de naranja todo vuelve a la normalidad.-En unos instantes vi como Kara colocaba en la mesa justo delante de mi una gran vaso de zumo de naranja mientras me sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Claro mama lo que tu digas.-Tenten me miraba detenidamente intentando decirme a través de su mirada " no le hagas caso, son cosas de la edad" y soltando una leve carcajada a la cual yo me uní tambien, y es que esta era mi alocada familia, la única que me a querido y cuidado, son las únicas personas a las cuales realmente les importo, a las cuales adoro.

-Bueno ya basta de risas, es hora de la verdad.-Kara cogió rápidamente su bolso mientras con un ágil movimiento sacaba de su interior una de sus tarjetas de crédito.-¡Que comience la acción! Es hora de irnos de compras.-Tenten y yo nos levantamos de nuestro asiento y con mucha alegría levantamos nuestras manos mientras gritábamos un "vamos" a todo pulmón.

Ya habíamos llegado al centro comercial, si, hoy era un sábado ¿que significa eso? Pues que hoy es el día de las compras, las tres somos unas completas obsesivas, en nuestras manos se podía observar como un monton de bolsas tiraban de ellas.

-No puedo mas, creo que me voy a morir.-Giré mi mirada hacia la derecha y observé como Tenten se sentaba en una de las tantas mesas de bares que había alrededor.-Si doy un paso mas no se que pueda pasarme.

-Vamos hija no seas exagerada, mira que aún nos quedan muchas tiendas por mirar.-Kara señaló con su dedo un montón de tiendas y en su mirada apareció un pequeño destello de ilusión ¿como demonios le puede gustar tanto ir de compras a esta mujer? A decir verdad no estaba nada cansada pero...a mi lo de las tiendas no me va mucho, pero debíamos darnos por vencidas porque tanto como Tenten y Yo sabíamos que esto iba para rato.

-En marcha chicas, sabéis he visto un vestido mas mono, a ti te quedaría genial...-Y así seguiría nuestra tarde, comprando, comprando...

Íbamos bajando las escaleras mecánicas, pero cuando quise darme cuenta Kara y Tenten ya no estaban a mi lado, ¿donde estarán? Tampoco había sido tanto el tiempo en el que me distraje, pero no se como acabé perdida.

Iba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta en cuando choqué con alguien, mi mirada se dirigió hacia en frente y lo que pude ver fue una ancha y fuerte espalda, el chico con el que había chocado se dio la vuelta y se me quedó mirando fijamente, su mirada era negra como el carbón al igual que su cabello, debo admitir que tenía cierto atractivo, aunque me dejó completamente deslumbrada cuando mostró su hermosa sonrisa.

-Disculpa.-Intenté disculparme por el accidente de hace unos minutos, observé como elevaba una de sus cejas y no dejaba de mirarme.-¿Ocurre algo?.-Volví a preguntar,Sakura a este paso va a pensar que eres tonta.

-No ocurre nada.-Por primera vez lo escuché a hablar y ahí fue cuando mi enamoramiento instantáneo se despedazó, ¿como alguien tan guapo puede tener esa horrible voz? Doy gracias a dios por que no permitió que me empezara a estallar de risa en su propia cara, no se como explicarlo pero esa voz daba demasiada risa, ¡tenía voz de pito!.-Dime ya que has chocado conmigo ¿como te llamas?

-Ejem...-No te rías Sakura, no lo hagas o este puede ser tu fin.-Mi nombre es Sakura ¿y el tuyo?

-Mi nombre es Eric.-Mostró otra vez esa sonrisa.-Y dime preciosa, que tal si tu y yo pasamos un buen rato.-¿que el había dicho que? Juro que quise tomarme enserio lo que me acababa de decir y darle dos ostias bien dadas pero es que esa voz seguía haciendo eco en mi cabeza y ya no lo soporté más.

-Jajajajajajjajajaj ¿Tu yo? Jajajajaj esa voz es... jajajajajajjajaja.-El muchacho se me quedó mirando como a un bicho raro y no lo vi venir, me acorraló contra una de las paredes de alrrededor.-¡De que te estás riendo!.

-Suéltame ¿quien te crees que eres para agarrarme así?.-Su sonrisa aumento, que hipocrita era la gente de alrededor, estaban viendo como un hombre intentaba lastimarme y ellos como si nada mirando, ni que esto fuera un programa de televisión, lo peor de todo es que el tal Eric comenzaba a hacerme daño en el brazo.

-Sueltame de una jodida vez ¿no ves que me lastimas?.-Volví a preguntar y esta vez intentando quitarme su agarre pero era imposible, tenía muchísima fuerza.

-Que no ves que dijo que la sueltes.-¡Por fín! Alguien se a dignado a ayudarme, cuando sentí mi brazo libre observé quien era mi salvador y ahí estaba, un muchacho de ojos azules, tenía el cabello rubio, su mirada era muy misteriosa cosa que no encajaba muy bien con su semblante divertido.

-Gracias.-Susurré, el por primera vez dirigió su mirada hacia mi y no pude comprender la razón pero noto como si lo conociese de antes.

-No hay de qué pequeña monstruito.-Me sonrió mientras su pulgar se levantaba al aire.-Para eso estamos.

¿He escuchado bien? ¿me ha llamado moustruito?¿Y esas confianzas? Me le quedé observando fijamente hasta que una voz nos sacó de nuestros pensamientos.


End file.
